


kinkance love

by Metalotaku



Series: Kinkance\lyan\ryance\linkaide one shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Dates, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sleepovers, Soft Boys, naughty boys, playful banter, teasing dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: a cute sleep over date between my new love. this pairing is so great.





	kinkance love

Ryan gave a solid two knocks against Lance’s door to make his presence known. He had a small overnight bag draped on his shoulder for their first planned overnight with just the two of them. “Be right there!” Lance called out. Ryan huffed out a small chuckle like noise at the sounds of items clattering in the room. And then a louder crash echoing off the floor to let him know Lance had probably tripped. His lips turned up barely at the edges, but his eyes were mirthful. Lance was most likely still a bit nervous about this step of their relationship. Even if he had been the one to propose it. Ryan lowered his chin a bit has he heard the telltale smack against the hand reader on the inside of the room. The angle making it so as the door slid into walls he was looking directly into Lance's eyes as he came into view. 

“Ry, You came,” Lance said with a wide smile on his face Ryan however caught Lance's relief at those words in the crinkle and slight glossiness to his eyes. 

“Of course.” Ryan said giving Lance a reassuring smile. One side of his grin moving up a few notches higher. It always took Ryan off guard at Lance's genuine surprise and happiness at such basic things as showing up when he says or standing by him when he feels people are being unfair to his boyfriend. Always reminding him that not everyone has shown him a basic level of respect he deserved as a person, let alone romantic interest. 

The two shared a awkward set of soft smiles at the entrance to Lance's room for a few moments before Lance caught himself. Turning red as a tomato Lance jumped to the side of the door rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry, come in, please.” He gave a nervous chuckle eyes and head now bent to look at the floor. “I guess I just got paralyzed by your beauty.” He lifted his head back up at his cheesy line as Ryan took a step into the room allowing the door to close behind him. Lance had even cupped his own chin with his thumb and pointer finger to go with his now cocky smirk. 

Ryan bent forward at the waist a few degrees to place a soft kiss to Lance's temple, grinning himself as Lance's hand slipped back to his side before speaking softly into the crest of his ear. “Don't worry I was too.” He made sure to brush his lip against Lance’s ear at the word too, before smiling in triumph as he felt the heat start to radiate off his boy’s ear and head. Knowing full well he caused his boyfriend to blush from ear tips to chin at the words. He pulled back to his full height when Lance shoved at his chest and shoulders sputtering at the turn about. Though it wasn't a rare occurrence. 

“Gah, no, no, no, it's not fair.” Lance whined scrubbing his face with his hands. Ryan's face was scrunched up in mirth at his boyfriend offense. “That was my line you… you can't just...just do that! You didn't even say it.” Lance pouted up at his boyfriend. Shoulders sagging arms coming to cross and clutch at themselves. 

In response Ryan's grin just grew, enjoying his boyfriends pouty face as long as it was not caused by serious hurt. 

Lances pout collapsed once his eyes locked onto Ryan's hand on his shoulder gripping the strap of his overnight bag. “Oh my God, I'm being a terrible host tonight.” Lance grabbed Ryan by the shoulders and turned him around to forcefully walk him deeper into his room. “You can put your bag on the bathroom door or the closet by the bed. Or even on the foot locker at the end of the bed. Wherever you want.” Ryan felt Lance's hands pull back and turned his head to look over his shoulder at him. Finding Lance to be pointing at a door to the right side of the bed. “And bathroom is there, if you want to put your toiletries up. Mi casa es su casa. I made room on the counter for you. I hope that's not weird.” Lance once again was rubbing his neck looking at the floor. Kinkaide slid his bag from his shoulder, carefully setting it on the couch they had stopped just to the side of. 

The couch marking the threshold between the “living room” and “bedroom” of the studio like room each paladin had been given on the atlas. Each with a bed, side table, bathroom with soaker tub/shower combo, three-person couch. Narrow coffee table tv/monitor inset into the wall in front of it. The coffee tables at the push of a button would lift up to hover and move to turn the couch into a desk or even an easy breakfast in bed table. Which Ryan had witness first hand at his first paladin bonding night he had been invited too. When hunk had used them as such the next morning in their common room the group had fallen asleep in. The paladins and a few close companions of theirs being the only ones with rooms of this size besides the officers or those with families. 

But the paladins had a unique setup on the atlas as it was. Their accommodation made more private just below the command deck with 2 private elevators to take captain Shirogane up to the deck and the paladins to the lion hangers. To even get to where their rooms where you had to go down a maintenance hall just for the wiring under the command deck to a private corridor. The first few rooms being ones for families. Which included the McClain's, and Garret's. Setup like apartments. The Holt's had a room slightly larger than the paladin’s rooms that included a kitchen. But in that same hallway. Once you got past those 10 doors you were met by another private door. Which Ryan had been let in by Captain Shirogane himself with a smile and warm welcome. That door leads you to what was teasingly referred to as the paladin suite. A small hallway if you went straight led you to a half circle shaped living room with several large couches across from a tv monitor set into the wall and a coffee table. Behind the large couch at the center of the room was a wall with a small open-door way that lead to the kitchen. The paladins had a few more coffee tables locked into the walls to bring down for a dining table in the living room. If you turned down the hall behind the tv you’d follow it around in a curve to find the doors that lead to the paladins and their close circles rooms. Wrapping around their joint community space. It was the coziest space on the whole ship. 

But enough about interior design…

Ryan then turned around slowly to face Lance fully. Bringing his large hand up to cup the side of Lance's face. Nearly engulfing it, reaching from just under his to the top of his ear. and lifted it gently till he was met by bright blue eyes and a nervously chewed lip. Taking a moment, the brush his thumb across it till it was released. His face a bit focused and serious like it is on missions before he felt Lance take a deep breath in his hold. Then he smiled softly at Lance. “It's fine. Don't worry.”

Lance's mouth gave a soft upturned lit to the edges before dropping again into something more nervous. “I just don't want to mess this up. Or mess us up.”

“You won't.” Ryan answered pulling Lance a few inches towards him before dropping his head the rest of the way to press their foreheads together while still looking into Lance's eyes. Holding them together till Lance's growing smile reached his eyes, before Lance closed his eyes and his lips spread to reveal a toothy smile and light giggle. Lance then rocked up on toes to push his lips up into Ryan's. The taller man sliding the hand on his boyfriend’s cheek to the back of his head and his free hand up to rest on the small of his loves back. Lance quickly launching both of his hands up. One to lock around Ryan's neck the other clutch tightly to his shoulder wrinkling his cadet uniform.

Kinkaide allowed Lance to control their pace and pressure at first matching him. Till he felt Lance's lips part and barely pull away for a breadth. Taking his own breath Ryan took charge once their lips met again. Not allowing Lance to close off his mouth before his tongue slid home. Curling his fingers, a bit into Lance's brown locks and spreading his other hand wide so a few fingers brushed over the curve of his butt in his PJs, Ryan took no prisoners in exploring his lithe boyfriends mouth. But kept the pressure at the back of his head light enough to allow Lance to pull away should he choose. 

Lance for his part dug his fingers deeper into Ryan's jacket. And did his best to keep up with him. For the most part succeeding, stumbling a bit and get tongue tied from nerves, and being out of practice for a few years while in space. But he was always one to be eager to please. A small boost in confidence at a pleased low moan from Ryan, Lance takes initiative to seal around his broad tongue and suck. 

Ryan squeezes his eyes tighter at the feeling sliding his hand further down to grab a handful of Lance's ass pulling his boyfriend closer by it. The abrupt movement catching Lance off guard causing him to release suction and pull back for some heavy panting breaths. Both opening their eyes partially to get a good look at each other.

“Quiznack.” Lance pants out against Ryan's lips.  
“Hnm?” Ryan hums. Giving another solid squeeze of his hand before sliding it back to a tamer placement at Lance waist to be quickly joined by his other hand after it slides down Lance's back. 

“Altean curse word. Kept… kept Shiro from scolding us about cursing.”

Kinkaide vibrated under Lance's hold their chest close enough for them to brush with the movement of Ryan's silent laughter. It lasted just a few seconds. Lance slowly relaxed his hold on his boyfriend's jacket fingers a bit cramped from how tight he'd been clinging. 

“Do...do you want to maybe slip into something more comfortable?” Lance asked brushing his hand over the wrinkles trying to temper them a bit and failing. “Ry?” Lance whispered when instead of answering he brushed his nose gently across his shorter counter parts temple. 

“You.” Ryan said breathily. Continuing his nuzzling even as Lance froze stiff as a board in his arms. He watched his slender boyfriend s ears turn cherry red, along with his cheeks, chin all the way down to be hidden under his sleep shirt. Suddenly Kinkaide was jerked back upright at the force of Lance's shove on his shoulders. Ryan laughed heartily out loud as his boyfriend finally found his voice even all he could produce was a sputtering of noises and aborted words before he dropped his head face first into his broad chested boyfriend. Muffling his sounds in the cleft of Ryan's pecs. His laughter died down at the adorable embarrassment of his boyfriend a gentle smile taking hold of his lips as he carefully cupped the back of Lance's head. “Was that too much?” He asked. Wanting to get a clear message on Lance's current state, being it real duress or just surprise. 

Lance did not miss the opportunity to shake his head no while still being buried nose deep into Kinkaide’s cleavage. Practically motorboating his boyfriend. He placed his hands firm against Ryan's pecs giving them a small squeeze before pushing himself up to look into his hazel eyes.

“No, it was fine.” Then Lance playfully shoved his shoulder, “but warn a guy next time geez. Gonna make me die of a heart attack. Or shock. And that is not how I want to go.” But Lance was beaming at him

“I’ll get changed then.” Ryan said with another kiss to Lance’s head enjoying the blush across his cheeks. Kinkaide took his bag off the couch once more and sliding into the bathroom. Leaving Lance to stress over the snacks and movie he had planned for them to watch cuddled together on the couch. 

On the table he had a few earth snacks that hunk had made for him and what hunk had made for them in space that was close to them in some way that hunk had tried to replicate. Wanting to share with Ryan some of their time in space that way. He also had an old movie queued up from the archives. A romantic comedy his grandma really enjoyed and would watch with him regularly. 

He likes to think that she would've like Ryan a lot had she gotten to meet him. Nothing at hurt more for Lance than to learn they had been too late to save his grandparents. But his dad had given him the details after his Niece and nephew we're safely tucked away in bed that they had put themselves in harm's way to secure the rest of the family’s safety. It didn't shock him his grandma had gone at a Galra soldier with a shot gun and an angry fit of Spanish to cause a distraction for the rest of the family to escape the patrol with Grandpa by her side. And it filled him with pride at their bravery. But it didn't hurt any less that they were gone. Lance wanted to share a piece of his late grandma with Ryan. Even if it was just a cheesy movie.

Lance moved about quickly to snatch a few pillows off his bed covering the stiff Garrison regulation couch’s arm rests. Patting them a bit to secure then to their spots but also fluffy enough to give some cushion. Then he sat down pulling the throw with him from the back of the couch. Clutching it to his lap and twiddling it while listening to the sounds of running water coming from his bathroom. Ryan most likely brushing his teeth before they settle down for the evening. Once the water turns off Lance turns to face the door at the sound of the door sliding open to reveal his boyfriend in just a pair of baggy PJ pants. The bright orange pants with the words Galaxy Garrison running down one leg in white contrasting nicely against the boy’s darker exposed complexion at his hips. The cuffs ending a half inch above his ankles. Lance's lips tip up into a smile at the sight of Ryan’s toes on display. The first time he had invited his boyfriend to a paladin slumber party it had taken him, Hunk, Pidge, Matt and Shiro to convince him to take off his boots and relax. They didn't stand a chance to get his socks. But here he was in Lance's room. Toe beans on full display, (along with that handsome chest, but that was a fairly normal sight in the training deck.) In a show of true peace and relaxation. Lance couldn't be happier at the sight. He brought his gaze back up at the bemused Huff from the older boy. 

“All this,” Ryan gestured to his exposed chest slowly. Face serious and unimpressed. “and you're gawking at my feet?”

Lance shrugged with a wide toothy grin throwing an elbow on the back of the couch to lean on. “What can I say babe. You have cute feet. And I never get to see them.” 

Ryan gave a snort and eye roll moving around to join Lance on the couch enjoying Lance's gaze locked on him and following like a target in the field or on the deck. He made a point to match Lance's body position tucking one leg under him and leaning in an elbow but pushing his upper body into Lance's space. “Foot fetish then?”

Lance's mouth dropped wide open at that jerking back with a high picked squawk. “Wha… wah… what? Nope… no. That is… I do not…”

Ryan laughed bringing his hand up to rest on Lance's PJ shirt covered bicep, thumb sitting on top of his shoulder to gently rub there. “Don't worry I don't judge.” He chuckled at Lance's groaned pout before taking it upon himself to lean into Lance's space even further to kiss him once more, though not the last for the night. He kept this one a little on the cooler side knowing Lance would get frustrated if they didn't at least touch on the activities he had planned for their evening. He broke the kiss but latched onto his smaller counter parts shoulder and waist to drag him with him as he sat up. Forcing the two center on the couch. Lance clutching once more to his brawnier beau’s upper arms. Eyes starry as they looked up at Ryan's own in heated awe. Bringing a soft smile to his lips.

“I, uh, got a movie picked out for us.” Lance said with a clearing of his throat and a short struggle to regain his composure. “It was my grandma's favorite. We would watch it together a lot when I was young.” Lance said with a sniffle. Eyes glistening with tears. “I thought maybe I could share it with you.”

Ryan's face tilted at the first crack in his loves voice and the tell-tale sign of tears. He brought both of his hands up to hold Lance's face cupped between them using his thumbs to brush away the tears as the broke free to slide over the balls of his cheeks. “I'm honored.” He closes the short distance once more to place a soft kiss to Lance's forehead. 

As his lips break contact with his boyfriend s skin he catches the next word trapped in the sound of a hiccup. “Snacks.” He slides his hands down Lance's neck to his shoulders. Lance bringing his own up to rest on Ryan's chest. “Hunk made snacks for us to.” He gave a half shrug to the coffee table. Leaning into the hands resting on Ryan's chest till his head rested on the taller man's shoulder and slide one hand around to wrap around him. Ryan started shifting in his seat under Lance's light weight with the boy following suit till the two were more comfortably seated side by side leaning into each other’s hold with Lance's blue fuzzy throw draped over their laps. 

Once Ryan felt Lance relax fully against him he turned to the tv. Knowing from the slight hitches in Lance's breathing he was still a bit emotional at thoughts of his family Ryan took the honor of starting the film. “Play.” As the opening credit started Ryan tilted his head to rest on Lance's soft brown curls.

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure, i'm a white chick. if something comes off racist, please let me know in the comments in a calm manner and i will do my best to adjust my work. if you are uncomfortable dropping it in the comments, hit me in messages on tumblr. metalotaku-da on there.


End file.
